G.I. Joe: Operation Hiss 2
|Synopsis1= In a dusty bar in remote Arizona, Duke, undercover as David Irvine, is waiting at the bar when in walks Major Bludd and puts a gun directly to his head. In a military cargo plane over Costa Rica, Scarlett is giving instructions to Snake-Eyes, Ripcord and some other soldiers about the assault they are about to make on a M.A.R.S. factory. They all parachute out and land right in the middle of the M.A.R.S. factory. Which immediately upon inspection has been deserted. Racing away from the bar in a Hummer, Major Bludd asks Duke why he wants to join Venom. He tells Duke that he doesn't like him and after pulling off the road where no one can see them they get out of the vehicle. Major Bludd continues trying to figure out why David Irvine would want to join. He tells him that his record checks out perfectly which ends in a dishonorable discharge. The perfect record makes him nervous. Irvine then goes on to ramble about how bad the military is, how imperialist the government is and that he quit the Army plus he needs a job and wants to join the world's most elite mercenary group. Major Bludd is impressed and approves of him. He then turns to one of the soldiers and tells him to open it. And a big door opens to reveal an underground base with an entire military of planes, tanks, jeeps and lots of soldiers preparing for battle. And it is all created by M.A.R.S. Scarlett at the empty M.A.R.S. factory is talking to Hawk who is at The Pit. Basically every M.A.R.S. factory has gone dark and Ripcord has accessed the computers and is forwarding the links to Dataframe. After a quick viewing of the records Dataframe determines that everything is in order and the last shipments went to the Taiwan factory that they already control. Four weeks later in Santiago, Chile, Major Bludd leads a raid on a very empty warehouse with five guys working on laptops. One guy, Pluto, runs out the back but Duke is there to stop him. Bludd throws him in the Hummer and turns to Irvine an asks him if he is interested in an unofficial operation. Duke's response is "If the pay is good. I'm always interested." After a short ride, Pluto, Major Bludd and Irvine walk into a business office with a man sitting in a high-backed chair facing the window. He tells Pluto that he is going to need his computer services and asks if he has ever heard of G.I. Joe. The man turns around introducing himself as Storm Shadow. He looks at Irvine, he is surprised and says "Hello Duke." |Appearing1= Featured Characters |MemorableQuotes1= |Errors1=*After capturing Pluto, several word balloons point at Duke, but are clearly Major Bludd speaking. |ItemsOfNote1=*'First appearance': Major Bludd. *Neo-Vipers appear on the cover, but not in the actual story. *''Operation Hiss was originally a free giveaway at some retailers with purchase of the ''Rise of Cobra'' videogame. The free copy had a cover matching the game's box art, as well as in-game codes that are blacked out in the mass market version. G.I. Joe references *Major Bludd's "Venom" soldiers wear silver masks that make them look like Vipers. |RealWorldRefs1= |Footnotes= }}